A Wizard in Arendelle
by UltimateGamer42
Summary: After Gremlin's defeat, Haruto tested out another Wizard Ring created by Wajima, which turned out to be a Portal Ring. However, the portal sucked Haruto in and was transported to a place known as Arendelle. With nowhere to go, Haruto decides to learn more about the place.
1. Chapter 1 - Portal Ring

After the defeat of Gremlin, Haruto Soma, also known as Kamen Rider Wizard, can be seen resting after the battle, knowing that the world is now safe from the Phantoms.

**The Next Morning...**

Haruto finally woke up and gets out of bed. He then goes out of his room and was greeted by his friends Shunpei and Rinko.

"Morning, Haruto." Shunpei greeted.

"Looks like you slept for too long." Rinko said.

"Yeah. After that battle, I feel like I should sleep more." Haruto said.

"By the way, where's Wajima?" Haruto asked.

"He's creating a new Wizard Ring for you." Shunpei said.

"What? But it's over. I don't need any..." Haruto said.

Wajima then came out of his room, carrying the new ring Shunpei talked about.

"It's finished." Wajima said.

"Look, you don't need to create these anymore. There are no more Phantoms to fight." Haruto said.

"Well, it may be over, but what if there are other Phantoms that are still lurking around?" Wajima said.

"I guess you're right." Haruto said, as he goes to his room, equipping himself with the Wizard Rings.

"Alright, I'm ready. I wonder what this does?" Haruto said.

He then puts the ring in his left hands and scans it in his Wizardriver.

"**Portal Please**" A portal appears.

"Wow, a portal ring!" Shunpei said.

"I thought you might be going elsewhere, searching for the remains of the Phantoms, so I decided to make this ring." Wajima explained.

"Thanks, this might help me." Haruto said.

However, the portal suddenly began to suck Haruto in. He tried to hold on.

"What's going on?" Haruto said.

"Haruto, hang on." Rinko said, as she holds his hand.

It was too late as Haruto got sucked in the portal and it disappears.

"Haruto... I wonder where that portal sent him." Rinko said.

"I don't know, but let us hope that he'll be safe, wherever he is." Wajima said.

Then, Kosuke, known as Kamen Rider Beast, came in the Antique Shop.

"Hey, guys! Oh, what's with the sad faces?" Kosuke asked.

"Haruto's..." Rinko said.

"What? What happened to my eternal rival?" Kosuke asked.

"He's been sent to another world by the portal ring!" Shunpei answered.

"Whaaaaatttt? And he didn't tag me along?" Kosuke asked again, curiously.

"Hey, gramps. Make me a portal ring! I want to go with Haruto" Kosuke said.

"Hmm. I'll try." Wajima said.

**In Arendelle...**

Many people can be seen gathering around the church. Suddenly, a portal appears and Haruto came out of the portal. After that, the portal disappears.

"Where am I?" Haruto quickly got up and wondered.

He looks at the surroundings, and he couldn't recognize the place. Then, he noticed a sign that says "Welcome to Arendelle."

"Arendelle? I've never heard of this place." Haruto said.

"That portal must have sent me here. Good thing I still had my rings."

He starts to wander around, until he saw many people going towards the church.

"Hmm. I wonder why people gathered there." Haruto said, as he began to talk to a nearby stranger.

"Excuse me, what's with the commotion over there?" Haruto asked the stranger.

"Oh, that? It's the Coronation of the New Queen!" The stranger said.

"Coronation?" Haruto asked.

"Well, why don't you go there and see?" The stranger said, then walks away.

"Hmm. I guess I'll just go check it out." Haruto said, as he walk towards the church.


	2. Chapter 2 - Haruto meets Elsa

As Haruto is walking towards the church, the girl in a green dress just bumped into him, like she's in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Haruto said, as he helps her get up

"Yeah. I'm fine." The girl said.

"Watch were you going next time." Haruto said.

"I'm sorry! You see, I'm in a hurry!" The girl said.

"For what?" Haruto asked.

"For the coronation. My sister's going to be the queen!" The girl said.

"Your sister?" Haruto asked again.

"Well, why don't we go there together?"

Haruto and the girl then walked toward the church. Along the way, they introduced themselves.

"By the way, I'm Anna, the princess of Arendelle. And you are?" The girl introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm Haruto. Haruto Soma." Haruto introduced himself.

**At the Church...**

When Haruto and Anna arrived at the church, the coronation was about to start. Anna then rush towards the stage while Haruto sits on the front chair. After that, the coronation finally began. The priest then puts the tiara on the girl's head, who is gonna be coronated to be the Queen.

"So, she's the Queen... She's more beautiful than Rinko." Haruto said.

The priest then gave her the scepter and the orb.

"Your Majesty, the gloves..." The priest said.

She then removed her gloves and hold the scepter and the orb. She then faced towards the audience, feeling nervous, as the scepter and the orb started to fill with ice. After that, she then puts away the scepter and the orb and she was declared Queen.

**Outside...**

After the coronation, Haruto goes outside and was about to wander more, but Anna confronted him.

"Haruto! Why don't you come to the reception? I'll introduce you to my sister." Anna asked.

"Reception?" Haruto asked.

"Yeah! Just follow me." Anna said.

"Party, huh? They better had donuts in there!" Haruto thought to himself.

Haruto then followed Anna to where the party was held.

**At the reception...**

Anna and Haruto arrived at the hall, and Anna goes to where her sister is while Haruto follows. He finds himself in a crowd. Then, one of the servants introduced the two sisters.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!"

The crowd then clapped their hands after they were introduced, including Haruto.

"It's been a while since we've talked like this, right?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Elsa said.

"By the way, who's that guy behind you?" Elsa asked, as she points to Haruto.

"Oh, yeah! This is Haruto, he's the one who helped me escort to the church earlier." Anna introduced Haruto to Elsa.

"Haruto, this is Elsa, my sister." Anna added.

"Thank you for helping my sister." Elsa said, as she shake hands with Haruto.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to help." Haruto said.

"Why don't you join with us in the party? That's your reward for helping Anna." Elsa asked.

"Uh, sure!"

Anna, Elsa and Haruto then goes towards where the party was held. Anna and Elsa then smelled something.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

"CHOCOLATE!" Anna and Elsa said and then laughs.

"Well, why don't we eat some?" Elsa asked.

"Sure." Anna said.

"What about you, Haruto?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I'm more to donuts than to chocolates. So, you two go ahead." Haruto said.

"Actually, there are donuts over there." Elsa said, as she points to where the donuts are.

Haruto then quickly rushed there while Anna and Elsa goes to eat some chocolates. When Haruto gets there, there were many flavor of donuts.

"Now, where is it?"

He eventually found donuts that are labelled "Plain Sugar".

"PLAIN SUGAR!" Haruto said, as he goes to pick one.

Haruto then goes back to the party with the donut. Anna and Elsa then arrived afterwards, eating a chocolate.

"I see that you loved plain sugar donuts." Elsa said.

"Well, yeah. It's my favorite donut." Haruto said.

"I feel that you and I had something in common. While I love chocolates, you love plain sugar donuts..." Elsa said.

Then, they were interrupted by one of the servants, introducing the Duke of Weselton to her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ice Power

The Duke of Weselton then introduced himself to Queen Elsa, and asks to dance with him.

"No. I'm not good at dancing at all. How about my sister instead?" Elsa said.

The Duke then took Anna with him to dance together. After that, Anna secretly goes outside. Elsa then notices the rings in Haruto's waist.

"Nice rings you got there. Can I have one of those?" Elsa said.

"Oh, this? Well, these are my personal rings. I can't just give this to anyone." Haruto said.

"Oh? What a shame." Elsa said.

Then, Anna goes back inside with a prince.

"Elsa, may I introduce to Prince Hans of Southern Isles?" Anna introduced.

"Your Majesty." Hans bows.

After the introduction, Anna and Hans both said that they wanted to married.

"What? You're going to marry already?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah!" Anna said.

"No!" Elsa said.

"What?" Anna said.

"The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa said.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" One of the guards said.

"What? Elsa, no! No, wait!"

Anna tries to grab Elsa's hand, but insteand yanks off her glove.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa gasped.

"Elsa, please! Please! I can't LIVE like this anymore." Anna desperately said.

"Then leave." Elsa said.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna said.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa said.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out? What are you so AFRAID of?" Anna asked.

"I said, ENOUGH!"

Elsa suddenly conjures up an icicle wall around herself. Everyone - including Anna and Haruto were surprised by this.

"She has ice powers? Is she...a wizard?" Haruto thought to himself.

"Sorcery!" The Duke said, as he hides behind his bodyguards.

"Elsa..." Anna worriedly said.

Devastated, Elsa flees the ballroom. Anna and Haruto give chase, but when they go outside, they can only watch as Elsa froze the fjord and flees to the mountains.

"Are you okay?" Hans asked.

"No." Anna said.

"Did you know about this?" Hans asked again.

"No." Anna said.

"It's snowing, it's snowing! The Queen has cursed the land!" The Duke said.

The Duke then approaches Anna and asks a question.

"You, is there sorcery in you, are you a monster too!" The Duke asked.

"Hey! Just because someone has magical powers doesn't mean that they are monsters!" Haruto said to the Duke.

"Haruto..." Anna said.

"I'm completely ordinary! And I agree with Haruto, my sister is not a monster!" Anna added.

"She nearly killed me." The Duke said.

"But you slipped on ice!" Hans said.

"Her ice!" The Duke said.

The Duke then leaves with his bodyguards.

"Tonight was my fault! I pushed her, and I should be the one to go after her! Bring me my horse, please!" Anna said.

A horse was brought to her, and she was given a cape.

"Wait, Anna. It's too dangerous! I'm coming with you!" Hans said.

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle!" Anna said.

"I'm coming, too!" Haruto said.

"No, you stay here." Anna said.

"I can help you bring your sister back." Haruto said.

"Alright, you can come with me." Anna said.

Haruto then rides Anna's horse and they take off to the mountains.

**Meanwhile...**

Elsa can be seen in North Mountain, continued to walkm until she stops.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_When I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway! _

She then closes the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Journey to North Mountain

**Meanwhile at the Antique Shop...**

"It's finished!"

Wajima can be seen finished creating 2 Portal Rings.

"Here!" Wajima then gives one of the rings to Kosuke.

"Are you sure this ring works on my Beast Driver?" Kosuke asked.

"It should be. I made it by just examining one of your Rings." Wajima said.

"I also created 2 extra rings. One for you and one for Haruto so that you two could return safely." Wajima gives 2 Portal Rings to Kosuke.

Kosuke then used his Portal Ring to summon a portal.

"Are you sure this will take him to where Haruto is?" Shunpei asked Wajima.

"I made that ring using the same source as the ring that I gave Haruto. So it should take him to the where he is." Wajima said.

"Alright! Here I come!" Kosuke said, as he goes through the portal.

After Kosuke successfully goes inside the portal, the portal suddenly closed.

"I hope the two of them will be okay, wherever they are!" Rinko said.

"Don't worry, Rinko. Haruto and Kosuke will be fine. After all, they are wizards!" Shunpei said.

**Meanwhile in Arendelle...**

Anna and Haruto are still travelling to North Mountain. However, their horse was lost. Because of this, they continue by walking. Until they saw a cabin.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She read the sign.

"Ooh, and Sauna!" She read the mini sign next to it.

"I'm going in. Haruto, you stay here and wait for me!" Anna said.

Anna then went inside. While waiting, Haruto then checks his rings. Later, a man who is riding a reindeer arrived and goes inside.

**Later...**

As Haruto inspects his rings, he saw the man from earlier being thrown out.

"I wonder why he's being thrown out...? I hope she's okay." Haruto said.

Anna came out of the cabin with new clothes.

"Sorry for the wait!" Anna said.

"Wait here. I'm going to the shed." Anna added.

She comes out of the shed with the same man.

"Who's this guy?" The man asked.

"Oh, that's Haruto, he's here to help me." Anna introduced Haruto.

"I'm Kristoff, nice to meet you." The man said.

"Alright, let's go!"

Kristoff began loading his sled. Once that's finished, they then rode off to the mountains.

**Later...**

Anna, Haruto and Kristoff all talked about how Elsa went ice crazy. Suddenly, they hear something.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Wolves!" Kristoff said, as they saw a pack of wolves chasing them.

Sven tried to go faster, but the wolves still managed to chase them.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna asked.

"I have a plan!"

Haruto then pulls out a ring and wears it on his left finger. He then puts his hands on the WizarDriver.

"**Light, Please!**"

He then used the ring to temporarily blind the wolves. They were able to get away from the wolves.

"Haruto, you can use magic, too?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! This ring has magic powers. I have many of them here." Haruto said, as he showed his collection of rings to Anna.

"Wow!" Anna asked.

They were interrupted when Kristoff informed them to hold tight, as they come across a cliff. He ordered Sven to jump to the other side. Anna and Haruto were able to get to the other side, but Kristoff is hanging on the edge, about to fall.

"Oh no! He's gonna fall!" Anna said, as Kristoff falls.

Haruto then pulls out another ring and puts it on his left finger. He then activated it.

"**Extend, Please!**"

His arms suddenly became enlongated and used it to save Kristoff from falling. Thus, Kristoff was safe, however, the sled did not.

"Thanks, Haruto! I would be done for if you didn't use your magic ring!" Kristoff said.

"No problem!" Haruto said.

"Look, I'll replace your sled, and everything in it." Anna said to Kristoff.

"Let's go, Haruto!" Anna said to Haruto.

"Wait, we're coming with you!" Kristoff said.

Anna, Haruto, Kristoff and Sven then continued their journey to North Mountain.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Snowman

**Later...**

Haruto, Anna, Kristoff and Sven managed to get a sight of Arendelle after walking up a mountain.

"Arendelle..." Anna said.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff commented.

"This looks bad! We should find her before this get worse!" Haruto said.

"Yeah, now this way to North Mountain?" Anna asked.

"More like that way." Kristoff said, as he points upwards.

They then start to go there.

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere outside the ice palace, a portal appears. Kosuke then came out of the portal.

"Uhh... Where is this?" Kosuke asked.

He wanders around until he saw the ice palace.

"Wow! This is one big palace!" Kosuke said.

"Maybe I should camp somewhere."

He then starts to take out his backpack that contains his tent and other equipments. After awhile, he build the tent just beside the ice palace.

"Maybe I would encounter him here." Kosuke said.

**Meanwhile...**

The group managed to reached a forest that has wind chimes in it.

"Wow, who knew that winter could be so beautiful." Anna said.

A voice suddenly heard somewhere.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful isn't it? It's so white! I was thinking colors like... crimson, or yellow. Eew, yellow and snow, oh no!"

A snowman then appeared behind them.

"Am I right?"

This caused Anna to kick the snowman's head off and Kristoff caught it.

"Hi" The snowman's head said.

Anna and Kristoff started to throw it's head back at each other. Until they finally put it back, however, they find that it's upside down.

"Hang on a second!" Anna said, as she fixed his head.

"There, much better! Thank you, now I'm perfect!" It said.

"Almost."

She then picked up a carrot from Kristoff's bag and put it as it's nose.

"Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Are you kidding me, I'm wonderful!" The snowman said.

"Ok, let's start this over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The snowman said.

"Olaf?" Anna said.

"And you are?" Olaf asked.

"I'm Anna." Anna introduced.

"And who's that guy with that hand belt?" Olaf asked, pointing to Haruto.

"That's Haruto." Anna said.

"And who's the funky looking Donkey?" Olaf asked.

"Sven." Anna said.

"And the reindeer?"

"...Sven"

"Oh, they're bo- oh! Okay. Makes things easier for me." Olaf said.

"So, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you take us to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer!" Kristoff said.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always liked the idea of summer." Olaf said.

"Really? I guess you don't have too much experience with heat?" Kristoff asked.

Olaf then starts to sing.

_Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does_

_In summer_

_A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned_

_In summer_

_I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm_

_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm_

_And I can't wait to see what my buddies all think of me_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be_

_In summer_

_Da da, da doo, ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo_

_The hot and the cold are both so intense_

_Put 'em together, it just makes sense_

_Ratdadat, dadadadoo_

_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle_

_But put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman_

_When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dreams_

_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam_

_Oh, the sky will be blue, and you guys'll be there too_

_When I finally do what frozen things do_

_In summer_

"I'm gonna tell him." Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare!" Anna said.

_In summer!_

"So come on, this way, let's go bring back summer!" Olaf said.

"I'm coming!" Anna said.

"Somebody's gotta tell him." Kristoff said to Haruto.

"Better if you don't." Haruto said.

Haruto and Kristoff then catch up to them.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Ice Palace

The group arrived at a little cavern that had ice spikes around.

"So, what's your plan exactly?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm going to talk to my sister!" Anna said.

"So, that's your plan, you're going to talk to her?" Kristoff said.

"So, you aren't afraid of her?" Kristoff asked.

"Why would I be?" Anna said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's the nicest, warmest person ever!" Olaf said, as he walked right into an ice spike.

"Oh, look, I've been impaled!" Olaf chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out." Haruto said, as he pulls out another ring and activates it.

"**Connect, Please!**"

A magic circle appears and Haruto puts his hand on the circle, apparently picking something. He then pulls out his WizarSwordGun out of the circle. He then switched it to Sword Mode to cut the ice that Olaf was stucked on.

"Wow, you can use magic?" Olaf asked.

"Yeah." Haruto said.

"Did you just pull out a sword in that magic circle? Wow!" Anna asked.

**Later...**

After navigating long enough, they eventually came to this cliff.

"So, now what?" Anna asked.

"It's too steep! I've got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains!" Kristoff said, as he picked up a rope from his bag.

"Says who?" Anna said.

Olaf and Sven decided to go to a staircase while Haruto had an idea...

"**Driver On, Please!**"

Haruto then picked up the Hurricane Style Ring and puts it on his right hand.

"Henshin!" Haruto said, as he puts his hand on the WizarDriver.

"**Hurricane, Please!**"

Haruto began to transform into Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style. Kristoff noticed him transformed.

"Wait, did you just transformed?" Kristoff asked.

"Hold on tight!"

Haruto then picked Kristoff, as he flies towards the top of the mountain. Once they arrived, he demorphs back to normal. They then saw a giant ice palace right before them.

"Now that's ice!" Kristoff said.

"Hey, what's that?" Anna said, as she points to a tent beside the ice palace.

"Hmm. That looks familiar..." Haruto thought.

He then goes to check the tent and went inside, and he found Nitoh inside.

"Nitoh?" Haruto said.

"Haruto! Oh, I'm glad to see you!" Nitoh said.

"What are you doing here?" Haruto asked.

"I'm here to rescue you!" Nitoh said.

"Not now. We still had problems here. Come along!"

The two went outside and Anna saw them.

"Haruto, who's that?" Anna asked.

"Oh, this is Nitoh, he also had magic powers!" Haruto introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Anna." Anna introduced herself to Nitoh.

"And I'm Kristoff. And this is Sven and Olaf." Kristoff introduced.

"I can't believe you meet so many friends here!" Nitoh said.

"Yeah. Anyway, let us continue!" Haruto said.

The group then started to climb the stairs until they arrived at the doorstep.

"Are you going to knock?" Olaf asked.

"Do you think she knows how to knock?" Olaf whispered.

Anna knocked the door and it opened.

"It opened, that's a first." Anna said.

"Look, you should wait out here, last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna said.

"But ice is my life! This is a palace made of ice!"

"But I need Haruto, since he might defend me, if she ever used her powers against me." Anna said.

"I'll come with you!" Nitoh said.

"No, you stay here, Nitoh." Haruto said.

They then went inside the ice palace, and the door closed behind them.

"Elsa? It's me Anna!" Anna called out.

They saw Elsa at the top of the stairs, with an icy blue dress.

"Elsa, you look different, but it's a good different, and this place, it's amazing!"

"Thank you. And I see that you bring Haruto with you." Elsa said.

"Well, she requested that I should go along." Haruto said.


	7. Chapter 7 - Frozen Heart

"Look Elsa, I'm so sorry for what happened." Anna said.

"No no, it's okay! You don't have to apologize for anything, but you two should probably go." Elsa said.

"But we just got here!" Anna said.

"Yeah, but you belong in Arendelle, Anna." Elsa said.

"So do you!" Anna said.

"No, I belong here! Alone. So I can be who I am, without hurting anyone!" Elsa said.

Then a voice was suddenly heard.

"Wait, what's that?" Elsa asked.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Elsa surprisingly said.

"You built me! Remember that?" Olaf asked.

"He's just like the one we built as kids!" Anna said.

"Yeah." Elsa happily said.

"We were so close, we could be like that again!" Anna said.

"No, it can't! Goodbye Anna!" Elsa said.

Anna tried to make her way upstairs, with Haruto following her.

"Elsa wait!" Anna said.

"No, I'm trying to protect you!" Elsa worriedly said.

"But you don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!"

_'Cause for the first time in forever, _

_I finally understand._

_For the first time in forever, _

_We can fix this hand in hand._

_We can head down this mountain together!_

_You don't have to live in fear..._

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I will be right here._

_Elsa: Anna,_

_Please go back home. _

_Your life awaits._

_Go enjoy the sun — _

_And open up the gates._

_Anna: Yeah, but — _

_Elsa: I know!_

_You mean well, but leave me be._

_Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free!_

_Just stay away and you'll be safe from me._

_Anna: Actually we're not. _

_Elsa: What do you mean you're not?_

_Anna: I get the feeling you don't know..._

_Elsa: What do I not know?_

_Anna: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep..._

_Snow._

_Elsa: What?_

_Anna: You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere._

_Elsa: Everywhere?_

_Anna: It's okay, you can just unfreeze it!_

_Elsa: No, I can't._

_I — I don't know how!_

_Anna: Sure you can! I know you can!_

_`Cause for the first time in forever,_

_Elsa: Oh_

_I'm such a fool!_

_I can't be free!_

_Anna: You don't have to be afraid..._

_Elsa: No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_Anna: We can work this out together!_

_Elsa: I can't control the curse!_

_Anna: We'll reverse the storm you've made!_

_Elsa: Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!_

_Anna: Don't panic!_

_Elsa: There's so much fear!_

_Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_Elsa: You're not safe here!_

_Anna: We can face this thing together!_

_Elsa: No!_

_Anna: We can change this winter weather!_

_Elsa: I..._

_Anna: And everything will be all right..._

_Elsa: I CAN'T!_

There was a burst of ice that was shot out from Elsa, but before that happen, Haruto quickly transformed.

"Henshin!" Haruto shouted, as he puts his hand with the Land Ring.

"**Land, Please!**"

He then pulls out another ring, the Defend Ring.

"**Defend, Please!**"

A wall of rocks appeared before Anna to protect her, but the ice was too powerful, it was shattered and Anna was struck in her chest. Elsa realized that Haruto can also use magic.

"Oh no!" Haruto said.

"Haruto...you..." Elsa shockingly said.

"ANNA!"

It was Kristoff, Olaf and Nitoh who had joined them.

"Who's this? It doesn't matter! You all need to go!"

"Elsa, I know we can fix this together!" Anna said.

"How?! What power do you have to stop this winter, to stop me?" Elsa said.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Anna said.

"Yes you are!"

Elsa then summons an ice monster.

"Whoa!" Nitoh said.

The snow monster picked up Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Nitoh and Haruto (as Wizard). They were all carried away.

**Later...**

The group were at the bottom of a cliff full of snow.

"She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle like this! And there's your ice business." Anna worriedly said.

"Don't worry about my ice business! I'm worried about your hair!" Kristoff said.

"What?"

"It's turning white!"

"Is it bad?" Anna asked.

"No..." Kristoff said.

"Now come on, I know a couple of guys who can fix this!" He added.

"The love experts?" Anna asked.

They then started to head off following Kristoff.


	8. Chapter 8 - Valley of the Living Rock

**Back at the Ice Palace...**

Elsa is pacing around the upper floor, distraught after she struck Anna in the heart.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

The ice palace turns red and had some ice spikes around.

**Meanwhile...**

The group had made it to this valley where there are moss had grown almost everywhere. Olaf was riding with Sven and looking up at the sky.

"Look Sven, the sky's awake!" Olaf said.

"Are you cold?" Kristoff asked.

"A little." Anna said.

He then brings Anna to a place where steam coming out of a rock.

"So about my friends, well, I'd consider them family. You see, when I was a kid it was just me and Sven they just sort of took us in." Kristoff explained.

"They did?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to scare you, but they tend to be inappropriate...and loud. They can be stubborn, and overbearing at times. And..." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful!" Anna said.

"Ok, then, meet my family!" Kristoff said, as he points to rocks.

Haruto, Nitoh and Olaf all stared with confused faces.

"They're rocks..." Anna said.

"He's crazy!" Olaf whispered.

"Hey! Is he serious? Those rocks are his family?" Nitoh asked.

Olaf then goes towards the rocks.

"Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf called out.

"Because I love you, Anna, I insist you to run!" He said to Anna.

"I understand your love experts!" Olaf said, as he goes back to talking to the rocks.

"Why aren't you running?!" Olaf asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go!" Anna said.

"No, Anna, wait!"

The rocks suddenly started to roll, and more of them roll towards Kristoff. The rocks suddenly had taken a form, and they were trolls! Haruto and Nitoh were surprised.

"Kristoff's home!" One said.

"Yay Kristoff's home! Wait, Kristoff?" Olaf said.

"Oh, it's great to see you all, but where's grandpa?" Kristoff asked.

"He's napping!" A younger troll said.

"Ok, this is weird." Haruto said.

"Well, they're trolls." Anna said.

The trolls turned and faced Anna

"He's brought a girl!"

The trolls all carried Anna towards Kristoff.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I've learned to just role with it." Kristoff said.

"Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" The troll said.

"No, wait, you've got the wrong idea. That's not why I've brought her here!" Kristoff said.

"And who are these two men?" One troll asked.

"Oh, that is Haruto and Nitoh." Kristoff said.

They then turn their attentions back to Anna and Kristoff.

_Bulda: What's the issue, dear?_

_Why are you holding back from such a man?_

_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Female Troll 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped_

_Weirdness of his feet?_

_Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes_

_Well - he always ends up sort of smelly._

_Bulda: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as_

_Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet!_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_So he's got a few flaws._

_Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar brain dear,_

_Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer._

_Troll Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws!_

_Small Group of Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_but this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer-upper_

_Up with a little bit of love!_

_Kristoff: Can we please just _

_Stop talking about this? _

_We've got a real, actual problem here._

_Bulda: I'll say! So tell me, dear_

_Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Male Troll 3: Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods_

_Anna: I did not need to know that..._

_Cliff: Are you holding back your_

_Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_

_Female Trolls: Or the way he covers_

_Up that he's the honest goods?_

_All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_He's got a couple of bugs_

_His isolation is confirmation_

_Of his desperation for healing hugs_

_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But we know what to do_

_The way to fix up this fixer-upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

_Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged _

_to someone else, okay?!_

_(beat)_

_Cliff: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, _

_Male Troll 4: That's a minor thing._

_Male Troll 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement._

_Troll Child: And by the way I don't see no ring!_

_Male Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_Her brain's a bit betwixt._

_Get the fiancé out of the way and_

_The whole thing will be fixed._

_Bulda: We're not sayin' you can change him,_

'_Cause people don't really change._

_We're only saying that love's a force_

_That's powerful and strange._

_People make bad choices if they're mad,_

_Or scared, or stressed._

_Throw a little love their way._

_Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way._

_Bulda and Female Trolls: And you'll bring out their best._

_All Trolls: True love brings out their best!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_That's what it's all about!_

_Cliff: Father!_

_Female Troll 3: Sister!_

_Male Troll 6: Brother!_

_All Trolls: We need each other to raise_

_Us up and round us out._

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,_

_But when push comes to shove._

_Olaf:_

_The only fixer-upper fixer_

_That can fix up a fixer-upper is_

_Trolls:_

_True! true! _

_True, true, true!_

_Love (True love)_

_Love, love, love, love, love_

_Love! (True love!)_

_True..._

_Troll Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded?_

_Anna: Wait, what!?_

_Troll Priest: You're getting married!_

_Trolls: Love!_

Anna fell back, and Kristoff felt that she was ice cold. Another troll came rolling towards the group.

"There is strange magic here!" He said.

"Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said.

"Bring her to me." Pabbie said.

"Anna, your life is in danger! There is ice in your heart from your sister, and if not removed, then you will be frozen solid, forever!" Pabbie explained.

"What? NO!" Anna gasped.

"You can remove it right?" Kristoff asked.

"I cannot, I'm sorry, Kristoff, but if it was her head it would be easy." Pabbie said.

"So, there's no other way?" Haruto asked.

"Yes. But, only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Pabbie said.

"An act of true love?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps a true love's kiss?" Bulda suggested.

"We've got to get you back to Hans!" Kristoff said.

"Olaf, Haruto, Nitoh, let's go!" Kristoff said.

"I'm comin'!" Olaf said.

The group then goes back to Arendelle in order for Anna to kiss Hans.


	9. Chapter 9 - Hans' Motive

**At the Ice Palace...**

Prince Hans, along with a group of Arendelle guards and the Duke's two guards, managed to arrive outside.

"We are here to search for Princess Anna! No harm is to come to the Queen! But be on guard!" Hans ordered.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

All of the men gave a gesture and proceed to get inside.

Elsa saw the guards and tried to run upstairs. The guards and Hans were interrupted by Marshmallow. After a while, Hans managed to cut it's legs and goes upstairs. There, Elsa pins down a guard using her ice, until he arrives.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Hans shouted.

She stopped. But one of the guards aims the crossbow at her but Hans was able to redirect his aim, but it shot a chandelier and Elsa was knocked out.

**Later...**

The group managed to arrive at Arendelle, where they would bring Anna to Hans. They keep moving until they arrived at the courtyard.

"Are you going to be okay?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry about me."

The gates open and Gerda and Kai rush to help Anna.

"Anna! Oh, you had us worried." Gerda said.

"My Lady. You are freezing." Kai said.

"Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately." Kristoff commanded.

"We will. Thank you." Kai thanked.

"What about you two?" Kristoff asked Haruto and Nitoh.

"I think I'll just stay here." Haruto said.

"Me too!" Nitoh said.

"Well, see you later." Kristoff said, as he leaves.

**Inside...**

Gerda and Kai arrived at the room where Hans is.

"Anna!" Hans said with relief.

"Hans, you have to kiss me! NOW!" Anna said.

Hans and Anna then started to talk after the dignitaries went outside.

"What happened out there?" Hans asked.

"Elsa struck me with her powers!" Anna said.

"But you said she'd never hurt you!" Hans said surprised.

"I was wrong! But now the only way to save me is with an act of true love!" Anna said.

"Of course! A true love's kiss!" Hans said.

Hans and Anna started to go towards each other but it was interrupted.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you." He said.

He then closed the curtains and put out the candle.

"You see Anna, as thirteenth in line, I didn't stand much of a chance in my kingdom. I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere. Elsa seemed to be an option as heir to the throne, but no one was getting anywhere with her." Hans explained.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Well as for you... you were so desperate for love that you were going to marry me just like that!" Hans said.

He grabbed a glass of water and poured it on the fire.

"I figured after we married, that I'd stage a little accident for Elsa."

"HANS! NO...!"

"But she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her. All that's left is to kill Elsa and then bring back summer!" Hans said.

"You're no match for Elsa!" Anna said.

"No, you're no match for them." Hans said, as he is about to leave.

"You'll never get away with this!" Anna said.

"Oh, but I already have."

Hans exited the room.

**Meanwhile...**

"It's getting colder by the minute!" The Duke said.

Prince Hans came walking into the room, with a depressed look.

"Prince Hans!" The dignitaries said.

"Princess Anna is...dead" He said.

He then sits down and started talking about what happened to her.

"What happened?" The Duke asked.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa." Hans said.

"Her own sister!" The Duke gasped.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows, before she died." He said.

"I'm sorry, I tried my best!" Hans said.

"So it's without doubt now. Queen Elsa is a monster! And we're all in grave danger!" The Duke said.

"Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you!" The Spanis dignitary said.

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa with treason and sentence her to death!" Hans said.

**Outside...**

Haruto and Nitoh seemed to have heard their conversation.

"They're gonna kill her?" Haruto said.

"From what I've heard, yes." Nitoh said.

"Then we've better find her before their plan will succeed!" Haruto said.

The two went to a snowy field to find Elsa before Hans killed her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Act of True Love and Hope

Elsa can be seen, walking around the snowy field. She was then found by Hans.

"Take care of my sister!" Elsa said.

"Your sister, she returned from the mountain weak and cold! She said you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late!" Hans said.

"Your sister is dead! Because of you!"

The storm had suddenly stopped. Elsa was down on the ground, devastated by what she had done to her sister. Hans tries to kill her using his sword, but Anna managed to block his sword using her hand, but was unharmed and turned into an ice statue. Hans was then launched back by the impact.

"ANNA!" Elsa said.

Haruto and Nitoh soon arrived, followed by Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. She was hugging the frozen statue of Anna, and cried. But, then...

"Haruto! Look!" Nitoh said, as he points to Elsa.

There was a purple crack around her face, and it continues to fill in her body. Haruto quickly transformed into Wizard and approaches her. But, the frozen statue of Anna started to unfreeze, until she was alive again.

"Elsa? What happened to you?" Anna said.

"Hahahahaha! The plan was a success!"

Hans began to stand up and transformed into a Phantom. And summoned a bunch of Ghouls.

"Phantom!" Haruto said.

"Henshin!" Nitoh said.

"**SET OPEN!**"

Nitoh transformed into Kamen Rider Beast.

"Haruto, leave this Phantom to me! You go save her!" Nitoh said, as he rushed to battle.

"I won't allow you!"

He tries to attack Wizard, but Beast blocked him.

"If you want him, fight me first!" Nitoh said.

Haruto approaches Anna.

"Haruto, what happened to her?" Anna asked.

"She's in despair after you sacrificed yourself." Haruto said.

"What?" Anna shockingly said.

"But don't worry, I'll save her! Because I am the final hope!" Haruto said.

Haruto pulls out a ring and wears it on Elsa's left hand. He then switched the WizarDriver so that the hand faces left, and redirects her hand to the WizarDriver.

"**Engage, Please!**"

A magical portal appears and Haruto goes through it. Meanwhile, Nitoh managed to defeat all of the Ghouls and goes to fight the Phantom.

**In Elsa's Underworld...**

Haruto managed to arrive in her underworld, he then saw a scene where she and Anna, when they were kids, building up a snowman. It also demonstrates her ice powers.

"So, this is her underworld..." Haruto said.

But then, a purple crack surrounds it and the Inner Phantom came out of it and starts to ram around the Underworld. Haruto pulls out a ring and activates it.

"**Drago Rise, Please!**"

A dragon appears and starts to fight the Inner Phantom. Haruto used his motorcycle to chase them, until he transformed his motorcycle, so that he can control the dragon.

**In the real world...**

Nitoh still had a hard time defeating the Phantom. He then pulls out a ring.

"**Hyper, Go!**"

Beast has transformed into Beast Hyper. He was able to damaged the Phantom long enough to use his finisher on him.

"And now for the main dish!" Nitoh said.

"**Hyper Magnum Strike!**"

Beast then shoots the Phantom and killed the Phantom. A yellow light then goes to his Beast Driver and devours it.

"Thanks for the meal!" He said.

**Back at Elsa's Underworld...**

The Inner Phantom still caused some damage, but Wizard managed to weaken it. He then pulls a Kick Strike ring.

"**Very Nice! Kick Strike! The Best!**"

Dragon began to transform into a foot and Wizard kicked it to destroy the Inner Phantom.

**In the Real World...**

A magic portal appears and Haruto came out of it.

"Whew!" He said.

"Haruto!" Anna said.

"You saved me. Thanks" Elsa said.

"No problem. I won't let anyone go to despair, especially loved ones!" Haruto said.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!" Olaf said.

"That's right! Love! Of course! Love!" Elsa said.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"Love."

She then used her powers to lift the snow and ice away from Arendelle, thus bringing the place back to normal.

"I knew you could do it!" Anna said.

"Wait, how come she still had her powers? Didn't you destroy her Inner Phantom?" Nitoh asked.

"Apparently, her ice powers did not came from her Inner Phantom. She was born with it. So, destroying her Inner Phantom will not remove her ice powers." Haruto explained.

"I see..." Nitoh said.

They then saw Olaf melting.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life... and quite possibly my last." Olaf said.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa said, as she used her power to create a cloud that keeps him alive.

"Hey, my own personal flurry." Olaf cheered.

Kristoff and Nitoh sees Hans getting up to his feet. Nitoh was about to transform but Haruto and Anna stops him.

"Let her handle this." Haruto said.

"Anna? But she froze your heart..." Hans said.

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna said, as she starts to punch him in the face.

Hans then fell in the fjord by that punch. Elsa and Anna then embraced each other. Kristoff, Haruto and Nitoh stood smiling.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

**Later...**

Haruto, accompanied by Nitoh, followed the French Dignitary and the servant, Kai to a ship Prince Hans to be taken on.

"I will return this scoundrel to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behavior." The French dignitary said.

"Wait, he has twelve big brothers? That's gonna be a big punishment for him!" Nitoh said.

"Thank you, milord." Kai thanked.

Then, two Arendelle guards took the Duke of Weselton.

"This is unacceptable. I am innocent. I'm a victim of fear. I've been truamatized. And I demand to see the queen!" The Duke complained.

"I have a message from the queen." Kai confirmed as he pulled out a scroll.

"Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Weaseltown." Kai reads.

"Weselton. It's Weselton!" The Duke angrily corrected.

Haruto and Nitoh then walked out until they reached the village, where they saw Anna and Kristoff pulling a surprise.

"I owe you a sled." Anna said with a pleasing smile.

"Are you serious?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, and it's the latest model."

"No, I can't accept this..." Kristoff said.

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Anna said.

"What? That's not a thing." Kristoff said.

"Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it...I could kiss you!" Kristoff said, as they kissed, but they stopped when Haruto saw them.

"Haruto, I didn't know you were there!" Anna said.

"Yeah. I was just walking around." Haruto said.

**Later...**

Inside the castle courtyard, everyone gathered inside and Elsa was there.

"Are you ready?" Elsa said.

She then used her ice powers to turn the ground into an ice rink.

"I like the open gates." Anna said.

"We're never closing them again!" Elsa smiled.

She then made ice skates for Anna, Haruto and Nitoh.

"What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't skate." Anna said.

As Haruto was checking his rings, he noticed about the Blizzard Ring that he had.

"Hmm. I've been wondering what this Blizzard Ring does if I'm not in Wizard form." Haruto asked.

"Well, why don't you try?" Nitoh asked.

Haruto then activates the Blizzard Ring through the WizarDriver.

"**Very Nice! Blizzard! The Best!**"

A magic circle appears in his hand and ice came out of it. He then tries to release the ice, and he creates an ice statue of Wizard.

"Wow!" Nitoh said, amazed by Haruto's ice skills.

Haruto then used it to create objects. Elsa noticed this and approached him.

"You can use ice, too?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, through this ring." Haruto said, as he showed the Blizzard Ring.

**Later...**

Haruto and Nitoh can be seen outside the castle, preparing to leave.

"Are you sure you're leaving?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Our friends are worried about us." Nitoh said.

"Oh...You could have stayed a little longer..." Anna said.

"Don't worry! We will return here someday!" Haruto said.

Just as they are about to activate the Portal Ring, a voice can be heard somewhere.

"Wait!" The voice said.

It turns out to be Elsa, carrying some kind of magic stone.

"Before you leave, take this with you!" Elsa said, as she hands the magic stone to Haruto.

"A magic stone?" Haruto said.

"I found it in the North Mountain while I was creating the ice palace. I don't have use for it, so I should give it to you." Elsa explained.

"Thanks!" Haruto said.

They then activated the Portal Ring.

"**Portal, Please!**"

A portal then appears in front of Haruto and Nitoh.

"Goodbye, Haruto! I hope you'll come back here!" Anna said, as everyone waved goodbye to them.

Haruto and Nitoh then walked in the portal and once they're inside, the portal disappeared. Then, everyone goes back to the castle courtyard to continue their ice skating.

**In the Antique Shop...**

While Rinko, Shunpei and Wajima are having dinner, a portal appears.

"A portal?" Shunpei said.

"Could it be them?" Rinko asked.

Two people emerged from the portal and it was Haruto and Nitoh!

"Haruto!" Shunpei said, as he hugs him.

"I'm glad you're all okay!" Rinko said.

"Sorry, if I worry you all." Haruto said.

"So, do you have any souvenirs?" Shunpei asked.

"Well, I only have this." Haruto said, as he shows the magic stone that Elsa gave to him.

"Wow! A magic stone!" Shunpei said shockingly.

"Gramps." Haruto looked at Wajima.

"Uh... Yeah! Leave that to me! I'll make a new Transformation Ring out of it." Wajima said.

And so Haruto and Nitoh safely returns to their world, but his hunt for Phantoms are not yet over. Fight on, Wizard and Beast!

**The End.**


End file.
